TALES OF REDWALL: LORD BROCKTREE, EPISODE IV: KINGS AND WARLORDS
by RedwallFan42
Summary: Lord Brocktree, father of Boar the Fighter, grandfather of Bella of Brockhall, and great-grandfather of Sunflash the Mace sets out to find the ancient badger mountain stronghold of Salamandastron, aided by the quick talking haremaid Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy and otter Ruffgar Brookback.


p class=""span style="text-align: right; text-transform: uppercase;"FADE IN:/span/p  
p id="e87cITvM" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE I - CAVERNS DEEP IN SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/strong/p  
p class=""LORD STONEPAW watches the passage outside the cavern for sight or sound of foebeasts. Both he and STIFFENER MEDICK are take turns on sentry, but there had been little to report in the last several hours./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Arrives back in the cavern)/p  
p class="character"HARES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Crowd around BRAMWIL, urging him to recall something)/p  
p class="dialog" /p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="dialog"C'mon, old chap, you say it's called Littlebob Hare, eh?/p  
p class="character"WURTLE/p  
p class="dialog"Now think carefully, how did it go?/p  
p class="action"BRAMWIL is very old and confused./p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Looks pleadingly at the faces around him)/p  
p class="dialog"Eh, wot, surely y'can recall it yourselves?/p  
p class="character"HARES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Snort impatiently)/p  
p class="dialog" /p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="dialog"'Twas before our time. Nurse Willoway was long gone then!/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Joins them, places a paw around BRAMWIL's skinny old shoulders, silences the rest)/p  
p class="dialog"Calm down now, friends. What's going on here?/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="dialog"Bramwil thinks he knows a way out, sah!/p  
p class="character"TORLEEP/p  
p class="dialog"But the old buffer's gone an' forgotten the bally thing!/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Raises eyebrows reprovingly)/p  
p class="dialog"A hare can forget lots of things when he reaches the winter seasons, you should know that. Look at us - we're no bunch of spring chicks anymore. I'm older than you all. Don't pick on Bramwil. He can't help it, can you, old lad?/p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Pounds a feeble paw against his grey head)/p  
p class="dialog"'Tis in there, sire, the old skiprope rhyme that Nurse Willoway used to teach young leverets. But alas, it was so long ago I can't remember it. Though I'm sure it was called Littlebob Hare, or somethin' like that...hmmm!/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Scratches his stripes pensively)/p  
p class="dialog"I was here in Nurse Willoway's time. She was a stern creature. I'll never forget those herbal tonics and physics Willoway brewed up for the young 'uns. What a smell! Glad I never had to take 'em. Wait! Littlebob Hare? I recall that - 'twas the one little haremaids used to chant when I swung the rope for them to skip. I'll tell you what, old friend. You and I will sit down someplace quiet together with a bite of cheese and some ale. We'll work it out together, and Blench can write it down as we remember it. Right, Stiffener, your turn for sentry go. Blench, get some charcoal from the fire and a flat piece of stone; the rest of you, take a nap and stay clear of Bramwil and me!/p  
p id="zAeItsuo" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE II - INT. HARE'S PRISON CELL, SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/strong/p  
p class=""TORLEEP puts his ear to the barred oak door of the cell where he and the other captives are locked. He listens carefully, trying to distinguish the voices he can hear coming from somewhere beyond, but he is distracted by a fat, hungry old hare behind him named WOEBEE. He tries impossibly to ignore her./p  
p class="character"WOEBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Bewailing)/p  
p class="dialog"Bit of a frost that was, Sailears old gel. If you an' Torleep hadn't cheeked the Trunn beast we might've had a morsel between us to keep fur'n'ears together. My word, I can't ever recall starvin' like this. I'm gettin' pains in me tummy. What time is it? Just past noon, wot. I'd normally be sittin' down to me post-luncheon snack now. Rosepetal an' maple wafers, scones with strawberry preserve an' meadowcream, with a nice pot o' mint an' comfrey tea. Now we haven't got a crust or a confounded swig o' water 'twixt the lot of us. How long'll we have t'put up with this state of affairs? Starvin's no fun!/p  
p class="character"TORLEEP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Lets a crystal monocle drop from his eye, temper frays dangerously and visibly while he listens to WOEBEE's endless monologue, rounds on her brusquely)/p  
p class="dialog"I say, marm, d'you mind givin' the old jaws a blinkin' rest, wot? Confound it all, we could be a lot worse off!/p  
p class="character"WOEBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Sniffs indignantly)/p  
p class="dialog"Indeed, sah? A lot worse off, y'say? Pray how?/p  
p class="character"TORLEEP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Points stiffly down with his paw)/p  
p class="dialog"Well, for a start, we could have been locked up in the cellars, in the flippin' dark! Granted we've got no food, but at least we can see daylight!/p  
p class="character"SAILEARS/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Gestures to the round hole which formed a window, nods in agreement)/p  
p class="dialog"Lovely view of the sea from up here, wot. S'pose Trunn thought that if they'd locked us up in the cellars Lord Stonepaw an' the others may've broken us out./p  
p class="action"The cell is really high up on the mountain. Down below, the beach looks like a mere yellow ribbon, beyond which the great sea stretched until it was lost in a blue haze./p  
p class="character"WOEBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Pokes her head out of the window hole)/p  
p class="dialog"Maybe we'd have been better off down below. There's absolutely no escape from this high-up place. I say, Torleep, I can hear those voices you mentioned clearer from here./p  
p class="character"TORLEEP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Hurries to the window)/p  
p class="dialog"Stap me, you're right, marm. Now I beg you, please be silent while I eavesdrop. May hear somethin' jolly important!/p  
p id="i5uzECQ4" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE III - INT. THE SLOPES OF SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/strong/p  
p class=""Two of UNGATT TRUNN's horde captains hold a conversation in the chamber below the cell. Well out of UNGATT TRUNN's hearing, CAPTAIN ROAG the weasel and CAPTAIN MIREFLECK the rat discuss the Hordes' position./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK/p  
p class="dialog"Our soldiers'll take a lot o' feedin', Roag, mark my words./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN ROAG/p  
p class="dialog"The Great One ain't no fool, he knows that. Tomorrow the fleet's puttin' out to sea for fishin'. There's a couple o' patrols goin' to forage the cliffs an' dunes for birds' eggs!/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK/p  
p class="dialog"Wastin' their time. No birds or eggs out there - we killed off the seabirds out at sea, afore we got here, an' the rest flew off. I still don't see where all the vittles will come from./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN ROAG/p  
p class="dialog"Oh, they'll find somethin' sooner or later, I s'pose. Bet we get sent with our troops on an inland forage. Meanwhile, it ain't too bad for the likes of us get to live off'n the stripedog's larders for a while. Good vittles, eh?/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK/p  
p class="dialog"Aye, that they are. Come on, we'd better get downstairs. The Mighty One's still carryin' on about the stripedog an' his followers hidin' in the cellar caves. I'd hate t'be them when they're captured. You know what Trunn's like - they'll die long'n'slow./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN ROAG/p  
p class="dialog"I 'eard the Mighty One's starvin' this lot up above so that sooner or later one of 'em'll break an' tell where the stripedog's hid 'imself./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK/p  
p class="dialog"I've 'eard that, too, but suppose they don't tell an' he finds the stripedog an' those others? What d'you think he'll do with this lot in the cell above?/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN ROAG/p  
p class="dialog"Oh, they won't be no use anymore. Long'n'slow, that'll be their fate, long'n'slow.../p  
p id="WvUMIYxU" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE IV - INT. HARE'S PRISON CELL, SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/strong/p  
p class=""In the cell above, every hare has heard the conversation of the two Horde captains. When the captains leave, there's a deadly silence among the prisoners./p  
p class="character"TORLEEP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Unable to prevent a sob escaping her lips, comfortingly pats her ears)/p  
p class="dialog"Don't fret, marm, they won't catch Lord Stonepaw. He's a lot cleverer than those rotten vermin give him credit for./p  
p class="character"SAILEARS/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Staring out the high window longingly)/p  
p class="dialog"I just wish there was somethin' we could jolly well do to escape this place. Nothin' worse than sittin' 'round just waitin', wot!/p  
p id="oF7uu4US" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE V - INT. SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/strong/p  
p class=""CAPTAIN MIREFLECK and CAPTAIN ROAG pass UNGATT TRUNN'S chamber when the door opens and UNGATT TRUNN emerges with THE GRAND FRAGORL at his heels./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK AND ROAG/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Halt and salute smartly)/p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Nods)/p  
p class="dialog"Ah, I was just about to send for you. Listen now, I want you to take your troops - all your troops - down to the bottom caves. Flood those caves and passages with Hordebeasts. Show those other idiots down there how to snare an old stripedog and a few hares. I want them taken at any cost. Don't fail me!/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK AND ROAG/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Salute stiffly, march off, shouting orders to their column leaders)/p  
p class="character"THE GRAND FRAGORL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Silent)/p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN/p  
p class="dialog"I've got a small task for you, too. Take whom you like and find me some new spiders. There must be lots in this cave-riddled mountain and the rocks outside. Bring them to me in the stripedog's chamber - they can build webs there and redecorate it for me. Treat them carefully when you find them./p  
p class="character"THE GRAND FRAGORL/p  
p class="dialog"I live only to serve your word, Mightiness!/p  
p class="action"THE GRAND FRAGORL glides soundlessly off./p  
p id="JG5B3zrL" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE VI - CAVERNS DEEP IN SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/strong/p  
p class=""BRAMWIL blinks drowsily. The hares have pieced together the rhyme they were trying to figure out earlier./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Stifles a yawn)/p  
p class="dialog"Well, I hope we haven't forgotten anything. Read it out, Blench./p  
p class="action"BLENCH reads aloud from her neat lines of script, and soon picks up the skiprope chant, which little hares have called out long ago as they held their smocks and skipped./p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Reading aloud)/p  
p class="dialog"Down in the cellars where nobeast goes, Littlebob Hare went runnin', He ran an' ran an' followed his nose, Where rocks never let the sun in. He got very tired an' sat by a pool, Then found out to his cost, sir, That he was nought but a silly fool, Who'd gotten himself lost there. `Oh woe is me,' cried Littlebob, `'Tis dark an' so unsightly, I must find some way out o' here, To where the sun shines brightly.' So he climbed up to the coiling snake, All damp an' slippy-feeling, An' found beyond the big plum cake, A hole right through the ceiling. He went up through an' chased the blue, An' made it home for tea, sir, He beat the tide an' spinies, too, But his mamma tanned his tailfur!/p  
p class="action"Silence follows./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Turns to his hares)/p  
p class="dialog"Well, let's see if we can make it home for tea, friends - or out of here at least!/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Scratches between his ears)/p  
p class="dialog"Beg pardon, sah, but are you sure you got it right?/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="dialog"As far as I can recall we did, right, Bramwil?/p  
p class="action"BRAMWIL doesn't reply to LORD STONEPAW; he's drifted off to sleep./p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Voicing her opinion)/p  
p class="dialog"H'it looks fine t'me, sire. Most of it's just a leverets' story, 'bout a liddle feller gettin' hisself lost down 'ere. 'Tis the last eight lines is wot we want, from that bit about the coilin' snake. Right?/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Still bewildered)/p  
p class="dialog"Where in the name o' salad do we find a climbin' snake, wot?"/p  
p class="character"WILLIP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Correcting TROBEE)/p  
p class="dialog"Not a climbin' snake, 'twas a coilin' snake. It says Littlebob climbed up to it. Up there!/p  
p class="action"WILLIP points up at the cave ceiling. Like stargazers, LORD STONEPAW and THE HARES wander about the cavern, their heads are thrown back, staring at the stalactite formations./p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="dialog"Oops, got a drop o' water in me eye!/p  
p class="character"WILLIP/p  
p class="dialog"Watch where y'going, old chap. Go an' bump into some otherbeast - you've near knocked me over twice now, wot!/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="dialog"Stop right where y'are, Trobee, or you'll walk straight into that pool!/p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="dialog"Oh, I say, haha, one of those thingies hangin' down looks just like old Purlow with a great long nose. Hahaha!/p  
p class="character"PURLOW/p  
p class="dialog"Huh! Well, at least I've got a decent nose, not like that apple pip stuck on the end of your muzzle. Tchah!/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="dialog"Ahaaah! There 'tis, I see it! There 'tis.../p  
p class="action"strongemSplash!/em/strong/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Scooping up a dripping TROBEE from the pool)/p  
p class="dialog"Where? Point it out, quickly!/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Dances to and fro, shakes freezing water from his fur, tries to resight the coiling snake)/p  
p class="dialog"Er...er...where was I? Oh, confound it, I've lost the bloomin' thing now. Dearie me, there's only one thing for it. Get ready to fish me out again, sah. Here goes.../p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Flings himself in the air, an instant before he hits the pool his paw shoots out)/p  
p class="dialog"There!/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Marks the spot in a flash, unable to stop himself laughing, he hauls TROBEE out of the water again)/p  
p class="dialog"Hohoho! Good old Trobee. Not only impressions of a bird an' a fish, but you did find it, over there in the far corner! Don't check it again, though. That pool looks to me as if it might go down forever, and I might not manage to catch you next time!/p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Dodders forward, rubs sleep from his eyes)/p  
p class="dialog"Not like you t'be takin' a bath before summer, Trobee. What's goin' on here, sah?/p  
p class=""INT. CAVERNS DEEP IN SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/p  
p class="action"Above the rock ledges in the cavern's dark-shadowed corner the stalactite hangs, formed by water dripping for countless ages and leaving minuscule limestone deposits which added gradually to its length. At some point in time the water took a different course, threading its way around the main column and forming into a type of embossed spiral winding about the stalactite: an unmistakable representation of a coiling snake./p  
p class="action"STIFFENER MEDICK, being the most agile, is brought in from sentry duty and replaced by PURLOW./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Weighs up the route, shakes his head doubtfully)/p  
p class="dialog"Those ledges look much too slippery for our hares t'climb, sah. Did we bring any rope with us?/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Crestfallen)/p  
p class="dialog"We haven't any rope at all./p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="dialog"Then use bowstrings'n'belts, you puddens!/p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Waving an apologetic paw)/p  
p class="dialog"Didn't mean t'call you a pudden, sah. Beg y'pardon./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Chuckles)/p  
p class="dialog"You can call me what you like as long as you come up with ideas like that, my old friend. Belts'n'bowstrings, eh? Right!/p  
p class="action"Cord girdles, woven belts and tough bowstrings are soon lashed together into an awkward but serviceable rope./p  
p class="action"STIFFENER MEDICK coils it about his shoulders, spits on his paws and clambered onto the first ledge. It's worn smooth, wet and slick with trickling water./p  
p class="character"WILLIP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(scrapes up a bit of damp sand from the stones at the pool edge, molds it into a ball, tosses it up to STIFFENER MEDICK)/p  
p class="dialog"Here, catch! Rub this on your paws - 'twill help./p  
p class="action"The grit does the trick./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Rapidly ascends, clings like a fly to the slippery rock ledges)/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Calls)/p  
p class="dialog"Pin y'self flat against the wall an' reach up for that bit stickin' out above./p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Calls)/p  
p class="dialog"Move y'paws left a touch, Stiff...bit more...that's it!/p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Calls)/p  
p class="dialog"Now lie flat on y'tummy an' wriggle along!/p  
p class="character"WILLIP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Calls)/p  
p class="dialog"See that crevice? Wedge into it an' climb up there!/p  
p class="action"Gradually, bit by painstaking bit STIFFENER MEDICK makes his way upward until he reaches the stalactite they are certain was the coiling snake. Leaning out from the ledge, he takes hold of it, inspecting the dark ceiling above./p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Calls upwards)/p  
p class="dialog"D'you see the big plum cake? That's what the rhyme says you want t'look for. Any sign?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Arches his neck back, searching)/p  
p class="dialog"Sire, can you move one o' those big lanterns this way?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Shifts a lantern directly beneath STIFFENER MEDICK, calling back) So there y'are, me beauty! I found it, mates! Be back down in a tick. Stan' clear, now!/p  
p class=""The makeshift rope unravels, its end hits the floor./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Comes down it paw over paw in a manner that would have done credit to any squirrel, lands lightly, breathing heavily)/p  
p class="dialog"Up there, just right o' that coilin' snake thing, there's the fat, wide end of a stalactite which must've snapped off. Looks jus' like a big ole plum cake, though not as good as the ones you bake, Blench marm. T'other side of it is a hole, goes straight through the ceilin', sah. Any'ow, I swung across there an' tied the rope 'round a liddle nub o'rock, inside the hole, so we can all climb up there. I reckon the holespace might be wide enough to take a beast yore size, sah./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Hugs STIFFENER MEDICK fondly)/p  
p class="dialog"Splendid work, Stiffener. You're a real corker!/p  
p class="action"BRAMWIL was the first to go, with STIFFENER MEDICK right behind him, lest the old fellow got into difficulties. Surprisingly BRAMWIL does quite well, though at one or two points STIFFENER MEDICK has to get his head and shoulders beneath BRAMWIL and push. Heaving BRAMWIL through the hole, STIFFENER MEDICK starts back down again./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW (CONT'D)/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Notices STIFFENER MEDICK is beginning to breathe heavily)/p  
p class="dialog"You won't last out, clambering up and down that rope all the time. We'll have to think of an easier way./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Squats until his breathing eased)/p  
p class="dialog"Yore right, sah, I ain't gittin' any younger. I got an idea though. Let's get two of our strongest up there with me, say, Purlow an' Trobee. The three of us can stay up in the hole, run a fixed noose into the rope an' hoist the rest up one by one. Wot d'ye think, sah?/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Agreeing readily)/p  
p class="dialog"An excellent idea! Trobee, up y'go, friend. Purlow...Purlow?"/p  
p class="action"A worried frown flashes across LORD STONEPAW's face and he hurries to the concealed entrance, and picks up a torch as he went. There's no sign of PURLOW standing sentry in the narrow rift. LORD STONEPAW hears yelling and clattering from outside. Forcing his great bulk through the crack, LORD STONEPAW pushes out into the passage and followed the sounds./p  
p id="trqB7bAu" class="sceneheading"INT. CAVERNS DEEP IN SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/p  
p class="action"Around the first bend, PURLOW is set upon by six or more vermin. He falls with two on top of him, the rest scrabble to get at him./p  
p class="action"LORD STONEPAW hurtles heedless into the fray, laying about him with the blazing torch./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Roars)/p  
p class="dialog"Eulaliaaaa!/p  
p class="action"Ripping the two Hordebeasts off PURLOW, LORD STONEPAW dispatches both by bashing them head-on against the rock walls of the passage. Taking to their heels, the others fled, running wildly for their lives./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW (CONT'D)/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Pulls PURLOW upright, retrieved his torch, looks at PURLOW concerned)/p  
p class="dialog"Are you badly hurt, my friend?/p  
p class="character"PURLOW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Blood runs from PURLOW's jaw and back, he shakes his head)/p  
p class="dialog"I'll be all right, sah, but they've found our cave! 'Twas my mistake to step out into the passage holding a torch. I heard sounds, y'see, and walked right into the vermin like a fool!/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Throws a paw about PURLOW to steady him)/p  
p class="dialog"Come on, we'll soon have you up through the hole and out!/p  
p class="action"Even as they find the cavern entrance, LORD STONEPAW can hear the din of many vermin charging along the underground tunnels toward the secret cave that was no longer a secret./p  
p id="CvgCkCqV" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE VII - INT. CAVES BENEATH SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/strong/p  
p class=""TROBEE has already climbed the rope of belts and bowstrings and was sitting in the entrance of the ceiling hole when LORD STONEPAW hurries into the cavern, supporting PURLOW./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Runs to help them, calm as ever, ignores the increasing sounds of UNGATT TRUNN's Blue Hordebeasts as they charge toward the hiding place)/p  
p class="dialog"I see ole Purlow's taken a few knocks, sah. Sounds like we got trouble comin' to visit, eh! C'mon, Purlow, let's get you up the rope./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Lifts PURLOW onto the rope, then turns to the others waiting their turn to climb)/p  
p class="dialog"I want you all up and through that hole as quick and safe as possible. Stiffener, you'll be last hare up. Stay here until the last one's gone. Understood?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Throws a salute)/p  
p class="dialog"Sah! But what about you, sah?/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(In a voice like thunder, grabs a javelin and a chunk of rock, lumbers toward the entrance)/p  
p class="dialog"Never mind about me. I've given you an order, and I expect it to be obeyed! Blench, you go next, help Trobee and Purlow to haul the others up into the hole. I don't need to tell you that speed is of the essence. Go!/p  
p class="action"The din outside is very close now./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Appears at his side, paws clenched)/p  
p class="dialog"I'm comin' with you, sah!/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Stiff-arms STIFFENER MEDICK in the chest, knock him back a pace, danger is in his eyes, voice sinking to a growl)/p  
p class="dialog"I gave you an order, Stiffener Medick. Are you disobeying me?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Tears spring to his eyes)/p  
p class="dialog"You know I've never disobeyed yore orders, sah, but there'll be too many vermin for you out there. You need help, sah!/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Ruffles STIFFENER MEDICK's ears fondly)/p  
p class="dialog"Not this time, old friend. You must get away to lead our warriors; I must hold the entrance to buy you the time to get them out. It is my duty as their lord. Promise me one thing, though. You will try to free Sailears and the others if they are still alive. Promise?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Wipes a paw across his eyes, salutes LORD STONEPAW one last time)/p  
p class="dialog"Promise? I swear it on me life, sah! You give 'em blood'n'vinegar, sah. Slay some for me, eh, wot!/p  
p class="action"The first blue rat's head pokes around the rift which formed the cavern entrance. LORD STONEPAW turns his back on STIFFENER MEDICK and charges, bellowing the war cry of Salamandastron./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Roaring)/p  
p class="dialog"Eulaliiiiaaaaaa!/p  
p class="action"It's as if the long seasons had fallen away from LORD STONEPAW; strength courses through his veins like wildfire. Vermin hurtle about him like dandelion clocks in the wind. Wedging himself in the rift, LORD STONEPAW goes at them as they crash on him in waves./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Screeching)/p  
p class="dialog"Take him alive! Throw ropes around him!/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN ROAG/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Urging)/p  
p class="dialog"Wound him! Don't kill the stripedog! Mighty Ungatt Trunn wants him alive!/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Urging)/p  
p class="dialog"Ten seasons' rations to the ones who capture the stripedog!/p  
p class="action"LORD STONEPAW hurls a rock and kills CAPTAIN ROAG instantly. He hammers, stabs and batters at the seething mass with his javelin. Ropes part like dead grass between his jaws and big blunt claws, and his voice echoes thunderously through the underground passages and caves as he wreaked destruction on his hated foes, regardless of wounds. The Bloodwrath was upon him./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Roaring)/p  
p class="dialog"Eulaliiiaaaa! Come to the Lord of Salamandastron! Eulaliiiiaaaa! Blood an' vinegaaaaar!/p  
p class=""INT. CAVERNS OF SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/p  
p class="action"STIFFENER MEDICK follows the final hare through the hole. They are gathered in a huddle, bloodless paws gripping weapons tightly, peering down, unable to see anything, their ears fill with battlesounds from below. Seizing a torch, STIFFENER MEDICK gestures forward into the tunnel which lay before them./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="dialog"No hangin' about, now. Come on, let's go!/p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Throws her ladle forcefully through the hole, stifles a sob with a paw she jams in her mouth)Oh, sire, me pore lord!/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Tries to forces his way past STIFFENER MEDICK) Blaggards! Fiends! Let me at 'em!/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Winds him with a sharp rap to the stomach, orders)/p  
p class="dialog"Lissen t'me. You lot ain't goin' anyplace but out of 'ere. I made a promise to Lord Stonepaw, an' I means t'keep it. We'll get out all right, but we'll be back to free any of our pals who are alive an' imprisoned. Nothin' we can do now but go. I ain't lettin' my friend ole Stonepaw sacrifice 'imself so we can climb back down an' get killed. Is that clear? I'm in charge now, so march!/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK (CONT'D0/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Pulls up the rope, coils it about his waist, snaps out orders)/p  
p class="dialog"Trobee, you an' Purlow lead off, column o' twos, I'll bring up the rear. Here, take this torch, Blench!/p  
p class="action"Stooped almost double, the HARES take off along the tunnel. It's wide enough to take two hares, but low-ceilinged, dark and damp./p  
p class="action"GRODDIL comes scuttling to the edge of the melee./p  
p class=""INT. CAVERNS OF SALMANDASTRON - DAY GRODDIL POV/p  
p class="action"Blue vermin push forward into the rift./p  
p class=""INT. CAVERNS OF SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/p  
p class="character"GRODDIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Nods at CAPTAIN MIREFLECK) So, this was where they were hiding. Have they taken the stripedog yet? Remember, the Mighty One wants him alive./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN FRAUL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Watches vermin trample their slain companions while CAPTAINS FRAUL and SWINCH urge them on with whips)/p  
p class="dialog"Get through there, you slackers, into the cave an' 'elp yer mates to capture that beast. Come on, move yerselves!/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Curls her lip scornfully at GRODDIL)/p  
p class="dialog"Ye want to find out how 'tis goin', Groddil? Then why not join our brave soldiers an' see for yerself, eh?/p  
p class="character"GRODDIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Shoots her a hate-filled glare, but doesn't move)/p  
p class="dialog"Force of numbers had finally drives LORD STONEPAW back into the cavern, and now they were coming at him from all sides. A quick glance tells him that his hares have escaped safely. He battles on doggedly, and iswounded in a score of places. Snapping off an arrow which has pierced his shoulder, he roars and charges, wreaking havoc with his shattered javelin. But there is no end to the vermin./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN FRAUL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Sneaks through, with a bunch of soldiers bearing between them a large stone-weighted net, signals them to climb upon a low ledge, some others follow, whispers)/p  
p class="dialog"See, the stripedog won't last much longer. Get behind and drive him over, close to this ledge as y'can./p  
p class="action"The plan works. LORD STONEPAW is beaten back. Facing his attackers, he can't see the trap that awaited him. He goes further and further back, stumbling upon the carcasses of those whom he had slain on either side of him./p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN FRAUL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Shouting as LORD STONEPAW's shoulders brush the ledge)/p  
p class="dialog"Now!/p  
p class="action"Instantly LORD STONEPAW Is borne to the ground by the cumbersome coils of the net and the lumps of stone tied to its edges as weights. Letting his javelin fall, he lIES flat, gasping for breath. A roar of triumph rIse from the vermin./p  
p class="action"GRODDIL hobbles through the rift to watch then nudges CAPTAIN SWINCH./p  
p class="character"GRODDIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Sniggers)/p  
p class="dialog"We've got him now. The stripedog's finished!/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN SWINCH/p  
p class="dialog"How d'ye feel now, stripedog? Aaaaagh!/p  
p class="action"Wreathed in ropes./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Surges forward, crashing the horde captain into the ledge, killing CAPTAIN SWINCH)/p  
p class="character"GRODDIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Howling)/p  
p class="dialog"Stop him, he's away again, stop him, stop him!/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Rears up, pulls the net along with him)/p  
p class="dialog"It's far too snarled up and heavy to be rid of./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Looks for all the world like some primeval colossus from the dawn of time, bellows, roars, sweeps one of the big lanterns from the ledge, smashes it into the barrel of lamp oil near the entrance, gives the barrel a powerful kick, crashes it into the rift)/p  
p class=""Flames crackle and leap!/p  
p class="character"GRODDIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Prances about, screaming hysterically)/p  
p class="dialog"Kill him! Finish him off! Hurry, you fools, kill him!/p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Starts to laugh aloud, the sound booms eerily until it fills the cavern, drags rocks and net, throws himself onto the closest group of vermin, wraps his fearsome paws about as many as he can grab, holds four, with another three trapped in the net, to be swept along with him to the edge of the bottomless pool)/p  
p class="dialog"The vermin bite and scratch and stab, to no avail./p  
p class="character"LORD STONEPAW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Summons his final strength, jumps, shouts)/p  
p class="dialog"Eulaliiiiiaaaaaa!/p  
p class="character"GRODDIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Goes to the pool rim)/p  
p class="character"BLUE HORDE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Pack around the pool rim)/p  
p class="dialog"Pale green luminescence deep down in the icy water shrouded itself around the dark wriggling mass which sank down, down, down, until it was lost to sight. Wordlessly they stare at the waters, the silence broken only by water dripping, flames crackling and the agonized moans of their wounded./p  
p class="action"Thus dies LORD STONEPAW, he who had ruled the mountain longer than any other Badger Lord./p  
p class=""INT. CAVES BENEATH SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/p  
p class="action"The Hares halt in front of STIFFENER MEDICK which causes him to stop sharply./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Calls)/p  
p class="dialog"Trobee, Purlow, what's goin' on up there?/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="dialog"A blue light! There's a blue light up ahead, Stiff!/p  
p class="action"STIFFENER MEDICK makes his way up to the front of the column. The tunnel begins to tilt slightly uphill, and the stones beneath his paws contain small shallow pools. From around a bend up ahead there shines a soft blue light./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Takes the torch from BLENCH)/p  
p class="dialog"Trobee, Willip, come with me. Purlow, you stop here with the others an' rest yoreself./p  
p class="character"WILLIP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Sniffs the air as they come close to the blue light)/p  
p class="dialog"Well, great seasons o' salt, there's only one thing smells like that, chaps - seawater! Haha, I was right! Listen!/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Ears pick up a faraway sound)/p  
p class="dialog"Aye, marm, that's the sea right enough!/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Smiling proudly)/p  
p class="dialog"He went up through an' chased the blue, An' made it home for tea, sir, He beat the tide an' spinies, too, But his mamma tanned his tailfur!/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Casts a curious eye at TROBEE)/p  
p class="dialog"You feelin' all right, mate? Is that blue light affectin' ye?/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Chuckles happily)/p  
p class="dialog"I'm feeling fine, Stiff old chap. I was just repeating the last lines of Bramwil's skippin' poem, the one about Littlebob Hare, wot! My old memory must be improvin'./p  
p class="action"When they round the bend, the blue light is clearer, with water patterns shimmering off the rough rock walls. The ground begins a downslope./p  
p class="character"WILLIP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Goes back to fetch the others, sensibly sums up their situation)/p  
p class="dialog"Seems like we'll come out very close to the great sea. It must run up here rather strong at high tide, but this slope stops most of it. Can't be high tide now, though - this tunnel's too jolly dry. So I suppose we're all right to proceed, wot. The poem says that Littlebob beat the spinies, too. Anybeast know what a blinkin' spiny is?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Shrugs) Just have t'find out as we go, marm. Look, we don't know when 'igh tide is due, so we'd better shake a paw./p  
p class="dialog"Their spirits visibly rise as they see more and more light, in spite of the tragedy they left behind. The blue light promises a good clear day and fresh air, wind, breeze, the sight of green growing things, and most of all freedom./p  
p class="action"They started singing to set up a good pace, and slosh through pools and stumble over rocks, but return to their irrepressible nature./p  
p class="character"HARES (V.O.)/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Singing)/p  
p class="dialog"There's hares on the mountain much older than I, An' still they can manage to scoff the odd pie, I remember ole Grandma had no teeth to boot, She used to eat rock cakes an' lots o' hard fruit. Older'n I, scoff the odd pie, No teeth t'boot, rock cake an' fruit, A hare is a marvelous creature! My uncle Alf with long seasons was grey, `Stale pudden an' pasties'll do me,' he'd say, `Oh fetch me good cider an' no fancy cuts, An' a big rusty hammer to crack hazelnuts.' Older'n I, scoff the odd pie, No teeth t'boot, rock cake an' fruit, Seasons was grey, pasties he'd say, No fancy cuts, crack hazelnuts, A hare is a marvelous creature! My auntie Dewdrop was old as the hills, She wondered why ducks always ate with their bills. `Their tummies must flutter,' the old gel would cry, `I once knew a duck ate a dragonfly pie.' Older'n I, scoff the odd pie, No teeth t'boot, rock cake an' fruit, Seasons was grey, pasties he'd say, No fancy cuts, crack hazelnuts, Old as the hills, ate with their bills, Auntie would cry, dragonfly pie, A hare is a marvelous creature!/p  
p id="IUwZdBP6" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE VIII - LORD STONEPAW'S FORMER BEDCHAMBER, SALAMANDASTRON - DAY/strong/p  
p class=""UNGATT TRUNN is furious, though he doesn't let it show./p  
p class="action"GRODDIL, CAPTAIN FRAUL and CAPTAIN MIREFLECK lie flat on their faces in front of UNGATT TRUNN, each waiting to be interrogated by him. LORD STONEPAW's former bedchamber is festooned with fresh spiderwebs, flies caught by horde vermin buz about, and the fire is stoked up high. TRUNN lets his eyes wander to the spiders waiting in their webs. The flies blunder into the sticky gossamer snares./p  
p class="action"THE GRAND FRAGORL drifts silently about in the background, sprinkling powder on the braziers to make them give off blue smoke./p  
p class="action"UNGATT TRUNN flicks his tail in CAPTAIN FRAUL's direction./p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN/p  
p class="dialog"Suppose for a moment that I have you executed. Then the flies would feed off your miserable remains, and my spiders would catch the flies and devour them. So, in a roundabout way, they would have eaten you. Do you agree, Fraul?/p  
p class="action"CAPTAIN FRAUL, is too terrified to speak. He merely nods his head in frightened agreement of the horrific idea./p  
p class="action"UNGATT TRUNN's tail curls beneath CAPTAIN FRAUL's chin, lifting his head so they are eye to eye. He leans forward./p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(A wickedly curious look is on his face)/p  
p class="dialog"Hmm, and do you imagine that that would make my spiders become as thick and empty-headed as you?/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN FRAUL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Throat bobs visibly as he nods once more)/p  
p class="dialog"UNGATT TRUNN pours himself a goblet of dark damson wine, then sighs and sits back, watching the spiders. Ignoring CAPTAIN FRAUL's bobbing head, he turns his attention to CAPTAIN MIREFLECK./p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Ruminating)/p  
p class="dialog"I'm disappointed in you. I was under the impression that you had the makings of a good captain. Mayhap there's time yet for you to reflect on your stupidity. What do you think, Mirefleck? Shall I let you live, give you the opportunity to improve your ways? Or would you like to feed my spiders?/p  
p class="character"CAPTAIN MIREFLECK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Doesn't stir or nod)/p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Smiles, as if humoring GRODDIL) Ah, my faithful fox magician, you disobeyed me again. I wanted the stripedog alive, yet I've been told that many who were down there heard you shouting for him to be slain. I know you three are telling the truth about the stripedog's death. There were too many witnesses for it to have been a lie. But think, Groddil. There's something you forgot. Can you recall what it is, my friend?/p  
p class="character"GRODDIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Far too petrified to answer)/p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Still smiling)/p  
p class="dialog"What became of nearly a score of hares? Did you magic them away? Perhaps they vanished into thin air, or faded into the rocks down there? Tell me./p  
p class="action"GRODDIL has no choice but to reply./p  
p class="character"GRODDIL/p  
p class="dialog"Mightiness, I am told there was only one of the longears seen, who escaped, helped by the stripedog. What became of him and his companions nobeast can say, sire. We could find no trace of them, though we searched hard and long./p  
p class="action"UNGATT TRUNN disregards the fox. He stares at two rats, who are providing the prisoners' escort for GRODDIL, CAPTAIN FRAUL and CAPTAIN MIREFLECK./p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN/p  
p class="dialog"Aren't you two the new recruits to my Blue Hordes? Refresh my memory - what are your names?/p  
p class="character"RIPFANG/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Replying for them both)/p  
p class="dialog"Yer 'Ighness, we're brother searats, I'm Ripfang an' this is Doomeye, my kinrat./p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Nods as he assessed the pair)/p  
p class="dialog"Former pirates, eh? I like that. Well, this is a lucky day for you. I'm promoting you both to the rank of captain. Exchange uniforms with Mirefleck and Fraul. From now on they are to be the lowest of Hordebeasts. They will be your servants, bring you food, carry out your wishes and keep both your accommodations and your kit clean. You have my permission to treat them as harshly as you please./p  
p class="action"Stripping the uniforms from the former captains, RIPFANG and DOOMEYE grin in wicked anticipation./p  
p class="action"UNGATT TRUNN observes the mixture of shame and relief on the faces of his demoted officers./p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN (CONT'D)/p  
p class="dialog"Not so fast. You aren't off the hook yet, my friends. Before you take up your duties with my new captains, you will return to the cave where the stripedog perished. Take our friend Groddil with you; he'll enjoy it, I'm sure. Now, here's what you must do. The three of you will stay down there, until you capture the hares, or find out how they escaped. These two captains will take an escort to guard you. Each day that you are not successful in your task, you will be flogged with willow canes and given no food. Oh, cheer up. There's water aplenty down there, a great pool of it - you won't get thirsty. Ripfang, Doomeye, get these idiots out of my sight!/p  
p class="action"The unhappy trio are marched unceremoniously off./p  
p class="action"UNGATT TRUNN curls his tail about THE GRAND FRAGORL's neck and draws her close to him./p  
p class="character"UNGATT TRUNN (CONT'D)/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Purring pleasurably)/p  
p class="dialog"Did you see their faces? I spared them, humiliated them, they looked relieved. Then I sentenced them to a living death and they just looked blank. I tell you, Fragorl, pleasure comes through power, and power is everything!/p  
p id="GCmVKGrb" class="sceneheading"SCENE IX - INT. CAVES OF SALAMANDASTRON - DUSK/p  
p class=""The hares sit down to rest a moment in the long, downsloping tunnel./p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Rubs the back of his neck, complaining)/p  
p class="dialog"Ooh! 'Tain't much fun marchin' with the old neck bent all day. Ceiling should be a bit higher, wot?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Smiling at BRAMWIL)/p  
p class="dialog"Marchin' all day, ye say? How d'you know whether 'tis day or night? Looks all the same to me down 'ere./p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Tugs at BLENCH's smock)/p  
p class="dialog"Er, how're things on the vittle front, marm? Give young Stiffener a carrot - he can't tell night from bally day, wot. I can though, an' I'll tell ye how. That blue light ahead is goin' dimmer, so it must be evenin' out there!/p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Turns her bag inside out and shakes it)/p  
p class="dialog"H'ain't a crumb o' vittles left, ole Bram. Yore right, though - it must be gettin' dark outside, the light has faded./p  
p class="character"WILLIP/p  
p class="dialog"I could do a spot o' damage to a rhubarb tart right now. Wouldn't mind if it was hot or jolly well cold.../p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Glares at WILLIP in the torchlight)/p  
p class="dialog"A word in yore ear, marm. Don't start talkin' about scoff, 'tis the fastest way for a hare t'go mad. You'll have everybeast goin' on about feasts they were at seasons ago. All that ripe fruit an' crumbly cheese an' summer salad, aye, an' bilberry cordial. Look, you've got me at it now!/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Stomach rumbles audibly, sighs unhappily)/p  
p class="dialog"Yes, let's. Well, what else is there to bloomin' well talk about? My tummy's in a blinkin' turmoil!/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Peering down the tunnel)/p  
p class="dialog"Then think about 'ow lucky we are. Light fadin' means we got a good chance of not bein' spotted under cover o' darkness. There's somethin' in our favor, mates./p  
p class="character"PURLOW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Starts up, batting at his scut)/p  
p class="dialog"Yowch, confound it, somebeast just bit me!/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Swinging the torch in PURLOW's direction)/p  
p class="dialog"Where?/p  
p class="character"PURLOW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Indignantly)/p  
p class="dialog"Right on the end o' me bobtail, old lad, where d'y'think?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Shoves him roughly aside)/p  
p class="dialog"I never asked where y'were bit, I meant where was the beast that bit ye?"/p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Holds out her no longer empty bag with both paws)/p  
p class="dialog"Ah, look, bless 'im, 'tis only a liddle crabthing. Got a spiky back, too. Big claws for such a young 'un, though./p  
p class="character"PURLOW/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Wagging his paw in the crab's face)/p  
p class="dialog"You small cad, how dare y'bite my tail? Wait'll I tell your mama!/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Grabs the torch from STIFFENER MEDICK, stares wide-eyed)/p  
p class="dialog"Zounds! You won't have long t'wait, old lad. Here comes his mama right now, an' the whole confounded crab clan!/p  
p class="action"They're spiny spider crabs, with spiked backs covered in sharp spines, long red legs and fearsome-looking claws. Very aggressive crustaceans indeed. BLENCH tips the baby crab onto the floor in a hurry./p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="dialog"Oh corks, there must be 'undreds an' 'undreds o' the villains. Wot d'ye suppose they want?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Weighs up the dangerous situation)/p  
p class="dialog"So that's wot the rhyme meant, the spinies! Listen to that waternoise buildin' up down there - the tide must be cornin' in. We're in those crabs' way. They're tryin' t'get further up the tunnel to stop theirselves bein' washed away by the waves. I don't like the way they're clackin' those big nipper things an' openin' their jaws. Maybe they think we're vittles, somethin' good to eat!/p  
p class="action"Scuttling sideways, the teeming masses of crabs advance, claws held high and snapping open and shut, blowing froth and bubbles from their gaping mouths. The noise of them can be heard over the advancing tide outside. It sounds like a shower of hailstones as their hard-shelled legs rattled against the rocks./p  
p class="action"The HARES look to STIFFENER MEDICK./p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Worried)/p  
p class="dialog"What d'you think we should do?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Deciding instantly)/p  
p class="dialog"We've got to run for it, straight through the middle o' those blighters, an' not stop for anythin'. They're tryin' to get away from the sea, we're tryin' to get to it, might be a bit of an 'elp. Trobee, me'n'you will take the lead an' see if'n we can batter through. The rest of ye, stay close together. Willip, Blench, stick in the middle, keep tight 'old of Bramwil. Well, 'ere goes, mates. Eulaliaaaa!/p  
p class="action"The charge carries them helter-skelter down the tunnel, straight into the crabs. TROBEE and STIFFENER MEDICK bull aside as many as they can, striking about with a couple of javelins. It's an almost impossible task; hares and crabs are so tightly packed in the narrow tunnel confines that it was difficult to make way. Powerful claws tear the javelins from their paws, spiny shells bump them painfully, pointed legs scratch at them in the wild scramble. Some crabs topple over backward and the Hares run over their hard-shelled undersides, avoiding kicking legs and snapping pincers. However, it can't last. The tunnel's far too narrow, and soon becomes completely jammed with a jumbled melee of Hares and crabs./p  
p class="action"STIFFENER MEDICK looks up. A gigantic specimen was bearing down upon him with both claws ready for action./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="dialog"Trobee, throw me the torch, quick!/p  
p class="action"STIFFENER MEDICK scorches his paws as he catches the torch and thrusts it savagely into the big crab's mouth. It gurgles and hisses, latching both claws onto the torch. It's a scene of complete chaos, with trapped hares shouting amid the forest of clacking pincers./p  
p class="character"BRAMWILL/p  
p class="dialog"Aagh, get this thing off me!/p  
p class="character"WILLIP/p  
p class="dialog"Owouch, me ear!/p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="dialog"Leggo, you rotter, gerroff!/p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="dialog"Hold Bramwil up, don't let him fall!/p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="dialog"Eeek, there'th one god me nothe!/p  
p class="action"Then the wave comes. Peak of high tide sends a monstrous roller crashing up the tunnel entrance with all the awesome power of the stormy sea. Boiling white, blue and green, it shoots up the bore of the rocky passage and hit the mass of Hares and crabs like a mighty sledgehammer, shooting them hard uphill. Then it sucks them back in a whirling vacuum of seawater./p  
p class=""INT. STIFFENER MEDICK'S POV/p  
p class="action"STIFFENER MEDICK spins like a top, jolting against rocks and crabshells, his nose, mouth, eyes and ears are choked by the salt water. The entire world becomes white and filled with roaring noise as he goes ears over tail. Stomach down he's hurled flat, his mouth gaping wide as he skids along until it was full of sand./p  
p id="xHIKW5lF" class="sceneheading"SCENE X - EXT. OUTSIDE SALMANDASTRON - NIGHT - Raining Hard/p  
p class="action"A moment later STIFFENER MEDICK is upright in the night air, waist deep, with waves bashing him. He coughs up grit and brine. He wipes the stinging seawater from his eyes and a familiar figure wades toward him./p  
p class="character"BLENCH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Wading towards STIFFENER MEDICK)/p  
p class="dialog"Watch out, Stiff, 'ere comes Willip!/p  
p class="action"A wave sends WILLIP crashing into STIFFENER MEDICK's back./p  
p class="action"STIFFENER MEDICK staggers up and joined paws with her and the cook./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Warmly and affectionately)/p  
p class="dialog"Keep tight 'old, marms. Let's find the others. Where's ole Bramwil got to, anybeast seen 'im?/p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="dialog"Hi there, young feller, over here, wot!/p  
p class="action"Only then does STIFFENER MEDICK visibly realize that it's raining hard./p  
p class="action"BRAMWIL sits on the shore in the downpour, waving a piece of driftwood, several others with him./p  
p class="action"TROBEE comes swimming along, his head popping up alongside STIFFENER MEDICK. He salutes, sinks and resurfaces, spitting a jet of seawater into the air./p  
p class="character"TROBEE/p  
p class="dialog"Phwah! All present an' correct, I think - there's Purlow floppin' about upcoast. Ahoy there, Purlow, how d'ye do!/p  
p class="character"PURLOW/p  
p class="dialog"Fine, old chap. How're you? Lots of weather we're havin' for the time o' season, wot wot?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Calls out in the loudest whisper he can)/p  
p class="dialog"Keep yore voices down, mates. Tthere might be vermin patrols around. Bramwil, we'll meet ye in the lee o' those rocks./p  
p class=""It's a cold, windy, wet and moonless night as they huddle together on the north side of a ragged rockspur./p  
p class="action"One can barely make out the shape of Salamandastron's dark bulk to the south./p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="dialog"This chunk o' rock is part of our mountain, a great spur, buried beneath the sand an' stickin' up again here by the sea./p  
p class="character"WILLIP/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Crouches down, scuttles toward the end of the rock protruding into the sea, reporting)/p  
p class="dialog"Bramwil's right. I saw the mouth of the tunnel we came out of, though 'tis so thickly overgrown with seaweed a body would never know 'twas there, wot./p  
p class="character"BRAMWIL/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Shivers, shakes his saturated fur)/p  
p class="dialog"Well, we made it, chaps, we're alive an' free. But with no weapons or food. What next, young Stiff, eh?/p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Blinks rain from his eyes)/p  
p class="dialog"Can't stay 'ere, that's fer sure, mates. We'd best move while the goin's good. There's some rock ledges an' dunes east of 'ere - I picked blackberries there last autumn. Let's take a look over that way, eh?/p  
p class=""EXT. FOOTHILLS OF SALAMANDASTRON - HOUR BEFORE DAWN/p  
p class="action"In the hour before dawn they top a rise in the sandhills. Some white limestone cliff ridges loom up on their left. The rain was becoming heavier, whipped sideways by the wind./p  
p class="character"STIFFENER MEDICK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Both ears are plastered flat to his head, his fur thoroughly sandgritted and wet, looks back in the direction of Salamandastron)/p  
p class=""See, lord, I kept me vow so far, an' don't you fret now. I'll be goin' back to our mountain, an' if there be a single hare alive there I'll rescue 'em. I promise!/p  
p id="p8mVyLUt" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE XI - EXT. RIVER MOSS - DAY/strong/p  
p class=""Surrounded by a virtual flotilla of shrew logboats, which are a bit more sophisticated than RUFFGAR BROOKBACK's simple treetrunk, and hollowed out and crossbenched, DOTTI and GURTH sit for'ard on their elm log, digging their paddles deep and calling out the pace in true Guosim fashion along with LOG A LOG GENN's shrews./p  
p class="action"DOTTI likes the shrews, and is aware of a real sense of comradeship in their company. The vessels speed downstream together with a big shrew called KUBBA calling the stroke in his fine bass voice./p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Takes his orders from LOG A LOG GRENN, bellows out)/p  
p class="dialog"Ahoy, Guosim, we ain't stoppin' 'til we join the river, so let's git our guests there good'n'fast. The stream's a-runnin' well an' we'll camp near the river fork. So bend yore backs, an' let's show our friends how Guosim shrews do it. Right, take y'stroke from me. One... two...waylaheykoom!/p  
p class="action"Everybeast bends the paddles./p  
p class="character"EVERYONE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Roaring back to KUBBA)/p  
p class="dialog"Shrumm! Shrumm!/p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Calls the third stroke of every beat)/p  
p class="dialog"Waylaheykoom!/p  
p class="action"DOTTI and her friends join the Guosim's answer./p  
p class="character"EVERYONE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Answering in a roar)/p  
p class="dialog"Shrumm! Shrumm!/p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Chanting)/p  
p class="dialog"Oh the river is deep an' swift an' wide./p  
p class="character"EVERYONE/p  
p class="dialog"Waylaheykoom!/p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Chanting)/p  
p class="dialog"An' there's my matey at my side!/p  
p class="character"EVERYONE/p  
p class="dialog"Shrumm! Shrumm!/p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Chanting)/p  
p class="dialog"With the sunlight beamin' through the trees./p  
p class="character"EVERYONE/p  
p class="dialog"Waylaheykoom!/p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Chanting)/p  
p class="dialog"We'll all remember days like these./p  
p class="character"EVERYONE/p  
p class="dialog"Shrumm! Shrumm!/p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Chanting)/p  
p class="dialog"Oh oh waylaheykoom shrumm shrumm shrew, I won't forget a friend like you!/p  
p class="action"BROCKTREE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK cheer when the Guosim quicken the pace. Showing off their prowess, experienced shrews twirl their paddles high on alternate strokes, clacking the blades against those of their neighbors and dipping back without breaking pace./p  
p class="character"RUFFGAR BROOKBACK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(In full admiration of their skill)/p  
p class="dialog"Haharr, wot a fine ole bunch o' waterbeasts this gang are!/p  
p class="action"Before long GURTH and DOTTI learn the trick./p  
p class="character"GURTH/p  
p class="dialog"Hurr hurr, miz Dott, us'n's be gurt pagglewallopers, burr aye!/p  
p class="action"The entire thing developes into a race. The logboats fly downstream, spray shoots up from their bows. The four friends are caught up in the exhilaration of it all, keeping up with the breakneck stroke, and yelling out friendly gibes, exchanging in banter with the Guosim./p  
p class="character"SPIKEFUR/p  
p class="dialog"Hah, there's woodworm in that log paddlin' faster'n you lot!/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="dialog"Ho, is there now, cheekychops? You'll soon be eatin' our spray from behind, matey!/p  
p class="character"GURTH/p  
p class="dialog"Gurr, doan't ee strain you'mselfs, zurrs. Jus' ee stop in us'n's wake, naow!/p  
p class="character"FLUDGE/p  
p class="dialog"Wake, is it? We thought ye were asleep, hohoho!/p  
p class="character"FIBBLE/p  
p class="dialog"Scallywag, I'll bend my paddle o'er yore 'ead fer that!/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="dialog"Tut tut, me ole messmate, you'll 'ave to catch us first! Give 'em vinegar, Kubba - show 'em the ole double-stroke!/p  
p class="character"FIBBLE/p  
p class="dialog"Come on, sah, wield that paddle as if it were your sword, wot!/p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Booming shout)/p  
p class="dialog"Ship yore paddles, stop that fuss, Let the stream work carryin' us!/p  
p class="action"Everyone stows their paddles, allowing the boats to skim elegantly along on the silent current./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Leans back, breathes heavily)/p  
p class="dialog"Whew! We must have covered a day's distance in half a morn there. What d'you say, Ruff?"/p  
p class="character"RUFFGAR BROOKBACK/p  
p class="dialog"Aye, we made the fishes look as if'n they was stannin' still./p  
p class="action"DOTTI flops down upon the prow, wiping spray from her ears./p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="dialog"By the left an' by jingo, I'm kerfoozled! What about you?/p  
p class="character"GURTH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(In a smile that splits his dark-furred features almost in half)/p  
p class="dialog"Uz floo loik burds, miz. Et wurr wunnerful!/p  
p class="action"The remainder of that memorable day on the stream passes in similar fashion, sometimes racing, other times cruising, with banter, shanties and good comradeship prevailing over all./p  
p id="obBIR01W" class="sceneheading"SCENE XIII - EXT. RIVER MOSS - LATE AFTERNOON/p  
p class=""In the late afternoon LOG A LOG GRENN passes on orders to make landfall at a recognized GUOSIM camping spot, a shallow sunlit cove. They waded in the clear water, stretching and getting the feel of paws on solid ground again. A few of the younger shrews went deeper for a swim./p  
p class="action"GURTH watches the cooks set up their fire and dig out supplies and cauldrons. The kindly mole gives their rations a quick look over before having a word with DOTTI./p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Announces)/p  
p class="dialog"Gurth says you lot can have the evenin' off. He'll be chef today. You chaps are in for a treat - my molepal's going to make gurt tunnel stew, followed by preserved apple'n'plum pudden with sweet chestnut sauce. How does that sound, wot?/p  
p class="character"SHREW COOKS/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Visibly delighted)/p  
p class="dialog"The SHREW COOKS pat GURTH's back and hug GURTH thankfully./p  
p class="action"Then in the true manner of shrews, they hang about, observing him at work, offering advice and criticism and arguing among themselves./p  
p class="character"FIBBLE/p  
p class="dialog"You needs to peel those turnips thinner. Don't waste any./p  
p class="character"GARR/p  
p class="dialog"Pay no 'eed to that'n, Gurth. You peel 'em 'ow you like, but I'd roll me pastry wider if I was you./p  
p class="character"DORCUS/p  
p class="dialog"Rubbish. The mole's rolled it too wide as it is, can't y'see!/p  
p class="character"DAISY/p  
p class="dialog"That cauldron'll boil over if'n you don't watch it!/p  
p class="character"DORCUS/p  
p class="dialog"Shows 'ow much you know, sniggletail. A watched cauldron never boils, that's wot my mum allus said!/p  
p class="character"GARR/p  
p class="dialog"Yore doin' that dried fruit all wrong, Gurth. Ere, let me show yer 'ow 'tis done!/p  
p class="action"DOTTI has a quick word with LORD BROCKTREE, who soon settles the argument. Drawing his great battle blade, he slices a dead limb from an old willow with one mighty stroke./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="dialog"Some wood for your fire, Gurth. Oh, while I've got my sword out, d'you want me to stop any shrews from interfering with your cooking? I could whack off a few tails, eh?/p  
p class="action"LOG A LOG GREEN approaches DOTTI, RUFFGAR BROOKBACK and LORD BROCKTREE./p  
p class="character"LOG A LOG GRENN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Points downstream)/p  
p class="dialog"I was going to take a stroll along the bank. We have to cross a ford before we reach the river tomorrow - just thought I'd best check t'see if the ford level is high enough to sail over. If not we'll have to carry the boats along the bankside. Would ye like to take a walk with me, friends?/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Sheaths his sword across his back)/p  
p class="dialog"Be with you in a moment, marm. I want to check on Skittles. D'you know I've not seen hide nor hair of that rascal since morn?/p  
p class="action"RUFFGAR BROOKBACK points out a group of young shrews frolicking in the stream, SKITTLES splashes and giggles with them./p  
p class="character"SKITTLES/p  
p class="dialog"There's the rogue. He's been with that gang all day, travelin' up front in the lead boat with Grenn./p  
p class="character"LOG A LOG GRENN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Turns her eyes to the sky)/p  
p class="dialog"I always make the young 'uns sit in my boat so I can keep an eye on 'em. But seasons o' vinegar, I've never had to cope with one like that Skittles - he's more trouble than a barrel o' beetles!/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Smiles, shakes his head)/p  
p class="dialog"Aye, he is that. As soon as I mentioned getting a wash this morning he vanished like smoke. Look at him now, playing in the stream like a little fish. I couldn't get him near water for the life of me. Come on, let's get going before he notices us./p  
p class="action"LOG A LOG GREEN, DOTTI, RUFFGAR BROOKBACK and LORD BROCKTREE pad silently off down the bank./p  
p class="action"Before they had got around the bend, however, SKITTLES springs out of the water in front of them, a wicked grin on his face./p  
p class="character"SKITTLES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Scrambles onto LORD BROCKTREE's back, seats on the sword hilt before anyone can stop him)/p  
p class="dialog"Heeheehee, finked you was goin' off wivout Skikkles, eh?"/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Turns his head, growls in SKITTLE's face)/p  
p class="dialog"Be off with you, pestilence!/p  
p class="character"SKITTLES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Tweaks LORD BROCKTREE's nose, impudently)/p  
p class="dialog"See, I nice'n'cleaned now, B'ock. I come wiv ya, mate!/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Turned his face to the front, smiles hugely, his voice is gruff and stern)/p  
p class="dialog"Huh, I suppose you'll have to, seeing as you're up there, but sit still and no nonsense out of you, sir!/p  
p class="character"SKITTLES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Saluted)/p  
p class="dialog"An' no nonsinks outta you, sir, or I chop you tail off wivva yore sword. Chop!/p  
p id="yC7LmTD3" class="sceneheading"EXT. RIVER MOSS - EARLY EVENING/p  
p class="action"It's a pleasant walk in the warm evening. Dragon-flies hover over the stream, hunting for midges and mayflies, pepper saxifrage and yellow-cupped silverweed grew in profusion close to the stiller edges. Noon turns to early evening gold, with pink and cream cloudbanks massed prettily to the south./p  
p class="character"LOG A LOG GRENN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Halts them in sight of a ford)/p  
p class="dialog"You can glimpse the river not far from here, friends. Stay well on the banks, now. If the water's deep enough on the ford our boats should pass over it with no trouble. I'll have to test it with a stick, so keep well on land. The waters hereabouts have streamwolves aplenty huntin' in 'em, an' they hide themselves well, so 'tis best to take care./p  
p class="action"On reaching the ford, it's the same ford which will be shown which travelers from Redwall Abbey come to./p  
p class="action"LOG A LOG GRENN demonstrates what she means by tossing a few crusts she had brought along into the water./p  
p class="action"Four long pike shoot out of the reed cover and fought each other viciously for the food./p  
p class="character"SKITTLES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Startled)/p  
p class="dialog"Wowow! Where a they comed from, B'ock?/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Glances back at the SKITTLES on his shoulder)/p  
p class="dialog"Streamwolves lie in wait for food, then they pounce! Just like the one Ruff saved you from in the watermeadows./p  
p class="character"LOG A LOG GRENN/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Pokes a stick into the ford while the pike are busy)/p  
p class="dialog"'Tis deep enough - our craft should pass over safely. Though I wouldn't trail my paws in there if I was you, Skittles. Look, further down the bank, you can see the river where it meets the stream./p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Skips down the bank apiece)/p  
p class="dialog"I say, chaps, cranberries - scads of 'em growin' down here!/p  
p class="action"Dainty pink flowers with curling petals stand swaying on wispy thin-leafed stalks; beneath them the small orange-hued berries grew in profusion. They were sweet but sharp to the taste. The friends gathered in the welcome addition to their supplies, sampling the fruit as they picked./p  
p class="character"SKITTLES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Face stained with berry juice)/p  
p class="dialog"Mmm, nice'n'tasty, marm. I wager Gurth an' yore cooks could make a batch or two o' cranberry tarts with these!/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Chides SKITTLES)/p  
p class="dialog"Steady on, Skittles, you'll make y'self ill if you scoff too many. Don't be greedy, now!/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Raises an eyebrow at RUFFGAR BROOKBACK)/p  
p class="dialog"That's the best one I've heard for a while - a hare telling another creature not to eat too much. Wonders never cease!/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Overhears the remark, turns primly on LORD BROCKTREE)/p  
p class="dialog"Manners don't cost anythin', y'know. My mater always said enough was as good as a feast, sah. Merely advisin' the little tyke...Skittles, come back here, you rip!/p  
p class="action"But SKITTLES is off on an adventure of his own./p  
p class="character"SKITTLES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Dashes away into the surrounding bushes, chortles)/p  
p class="dialog"Yah yah, can't catch Skikkles!/p  
p class="action"LOG A LOG GREEN, DOTTI, RUFFGAR BROOKBACK and LORD BROCKTREE race after him, fearing that SKITTLES will turn and run into the ford./p  
p class="action"Skittles is surprisingly nippy. He puts on a good turn of speed, dodging through shrubbery and around treetrunks./p  
p class="action"LOG A LOG GRENN and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK goes one way, DOTTI and BROCKTREE the other, hoping to head him off./p  
p class="character"SKITTLES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Shrilly screaming cutting the evening air)/p  
p class="dialog"Yeeeeek! Leggo a me, leggo a Skikkles!/p  
p class="action"DOTTI is brushed to one side as LORD BROCKTREE grabs the battle blade from his back and crashes off through the foliage like a juggernaut./p  
p class="action"Panggg!/p  
p class="action"A slingstone ricochets from the sword blade./p  
p class="action"JUKKA THE SLING stands barring LORD BROCKTREE's path, whirling her loaded weapon, teeth bared, ready to do battle./p  
p class="character"JUKKA THE SLING/p  
p class="dialog"Hold hard, stripedog, or the next one puts thine eye out!/p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Sticks out his paw just in time)/p  
p class="dialog"Oh corks! You benighted bushtailed buffoon, pack in slingin'. Can't y'see that's a Badger Lord?/p  
p class="action"JUKKA THE SLING's sling wraps around it, the stone load clacks sharply as it whacks FLEETSCUT's paw./p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT (CONT'D)/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Hops and leaped about in pain, yanks JUKKA THE SLING crazily around with him)/p  
p class="dialog"Owowouch! Y'blitherin' blisternosed bangtail, you've gone an' busted me poor old paw. Owoooh!/p  
p class="action"Everyone seems to arrive on the scene together then: BARON DRUCCO, MIRKLEWORT, THE RABBLE of hogs and the SQUIRREL TRIBE./p  
p class="action"LOG A LOG GRENN comes dashing up with DOTTI and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK hard on her heels./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Leans on his sword hilt, perplexed)/p  
p class="dialog"What in the name of all seasons is this?/p  
p class="action"SKITTLES appears from beneath a bush and sits down nonchalantly on LORD BROCKTREE's big footpaw, shaking his head./p  
p class="character"SKITTLE/p  
p class="dialog"Name a seasons, worrall diss, eh?/p  
p class="action"More pandemonium ensues./p  
p class="character"MIRKLEWORT/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Angrily)/p  
p class="dialog"My liddle babe, me treasure! Where in the name o' carnation 'ave yew been, yer foul-needled maggot?/p  
p class="character"RUFFGAR BROOKBACK/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Tries vainly to placate MIRKLEWORT, but only succeeded in offending BARON DRUCCO)/p  
p class="dialog"Ahoy there, marm, curb yore tongue. The liddle bloke's been with us!/p  
p class="character"BARON DRUCCO/p  
p class="dialog"Shut yer trap, babe robber. If'n my wife axes where in the coronation 'e's been then let 'im tell 'er!/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Interjects)/p  
p class="dialog"Excuse me a tick, folks, but what's all this about carnations an' coronations? Shouldn't the word be tarnation, wot?/p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="dialog"Beg pardon, marm, but shouldn't you keep your long ears out of other beasts' business? Bad form, marm!/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="dialog"Who are you jolly well callin' longears? You're a hare y'self, y'dodderin' old paw-wobbler - a fig for you, sah!/p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Severely)/p  
p class="dialog"You're a bit young in seasons to be cheeking thy elders in such manner, miss. Mind, or I'll teach thee a lesson!/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="dialog"I say, you broomtailed paw-breaker, d'you mind beltin' up? This is my quarrel, wot!/p  
p class="action"strongemClaaaanggggg!/em/strong/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Strikes a the flat of his sword blade on a rock for silence, in a stentorian roar)/p  
p class="dialog"Silence! Silence, I say!/p  
p class="action"This creates instant quiet./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE (CONT'D)/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Sheaths his weapon)/p  
p class="dialog"Next beast I hear arguing will have me to deal with! Now, back to the bank and gather cranberries, all of you! Don't stand there gawping at me - we have the best cooks in all Mossflower back at our camp. If you want hot cranberry tarts for supper tonight, you lot would be better off picking berries than arguing. We'll sort all our differences out over a decent meal. Now get moving!/p  
p class="action"Muttered introductions are made as the party bent to pick cranberries./p  
p class="action"LORD BROCKTREE and DOTTI are seen filling MIRKLEWORT and BARON DRUCO in on SKITTLE's encounter with the Riverwolf, and the trial it had been trying to keep him in order./p  
p class="action"Titles, histories and names of friends and relatives are exchanged. Bags, aprons, helmets and pouches were filled until the area was stripped relatively clean of the good fruit./p  
p class="action"ALL trudge back along the bank in the failing light./p  
p class="character"BARON DRUCCO/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Shakes his head in despair of his offspring, explains)/p  
p class="dialog"Four times - four, mind - that liddle tailsnip 'as gone missin' four times since 'e was borned, an' 'im not more'n two seasons old. No wonder me spikes is goin' grey - those the missus ain't chopped off wid me hatchet./p  
p class="action"DOTTI and FLEETSCUT apologized to one another, and get on quite amicably./p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="dialog"Well stap me, so you're old Blench the cook's niece, wot? Bet you can't cook as well as your jolly old aunt, eh, m'gel?/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="dialog"Beg pardon? Me, cook? I'd burn a salad, sah. Us of the fatal beauty type are pretty awful cooks if y'ask me./p  
p class="action"GURTH's apple'n'plum pudden with sweet chestnut sauce is set to one side as the GUOSIM cooks set about making cranberry tarts, which involved arguing./p  
p class="character"FIBBLE/p  
p class="dialog"These'll go nice with the sweet chestnut sauce, mate!/p  
p class="character"FURRIB/p  
p class="dialog"Who taught you to cook, bottlesnout? Rosehip an' honey syrup, that's the proper thing to 'ave with 'em!/p  
p class="character"FIBBLE/p  
p class="dialog"Rubbish. Y'don't need any sauce or syrup with cranberry tarts. A few crystallized cuckoo flower petals, that's all anybeast in their right mind would sprinkle 'em with!/p  
p class="character"GARR/p  
p class="dialog"Huh, too late now. They're scoffin' 'em anyway!/p  
p class="action"Stories are told around the stone oven campfire as it reflected in the night stream, and new-made friends relaxed on the bank./p  
p class="action"LORD BROCKTREE and FLEETSCUT sit together./p  
p class="action"LORD BROCKTREE is extremely disturbed about the bad news from Salamandastron./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="dialog"My father did right in sending you to gather an army, Fleetscut. For one of your long seasons you have done well, despite the difficulties you were under. Relax now, old fellow, I take charge as from hereon in./p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Bows respectfully)/p  
p class="dialog"Do you have a plan, lord?/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Dark eyes glow in the firelight)/p  
p class="dialog"Oh yes, Fleetscut, I have a plan. Trust your Badger Lord!/p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="dialog"I always have, sire, without question. D'ye mind me sayin', you remind me of your dad when I was nought but a leveret, though a bit bigger an' fiercer if that's at all possible./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Nods)/p  
p class="dialog"It's possible, my friend. 'Tis said to wield a battle blade the size of mine, a badger must suffer from the Bloodwrath./p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Falls silent, brooding)/p  
p class=""EXT. RIVER MOSS - NIGHT/p  
p class="action"LORD BROCKTREE, JUKKA THE SLING, BARON DRUCCO, LOG A LOG GRENN, GURTH LONGLADLE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK make a pact./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(In a stern voice which causes hairs to bristle)/p  
p class="dialog"The lands our creatures live on must not be tainted by vermin hordes. Babes should be safe to wander alone. This will not be accomplished by one tribe alone. I need you all - anybeast that loves freedom - hedgehogs, shrews, squirrels, moles, otters, mice, voles and especially hares. We will go with you to the realm of this self-proclaimed hare king. He must be challenged and defeated. Then he and his followers must be persuaded to join us. They will all be fine fighting hares. Between us, we will then gather a great army and retake Salamandastron; free it from the claws of Ungatt Trunn!/p  
p class="character"GURTH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Stares up at LORD BROCKTREE)/p  
p class="dialog"Hurr well, if'n anybeast be's gurt 'nuff to beat hurr king, that 'un'll be ee, zurr!/p  
p class="action"Brocktree was looking straight at Dotti as he replied./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Stares straight at DOTTI)/p  
p class="dialog"No, Gurth, 'tis only fair that a hare challenges a hare. Tell me, Fleetscut, what is the next clue to this king's whereabouts? Is there anything special we must search for?/p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Repeating the lines he's committed to memory)/p  
p class="dialog"Discover then a streamwolf's ford, Tug thrice upon the royal cord, Then my honor guard will bring, Loyal subjects to their king!/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Tosses a few logs into the oven fire)/p  
p class="dialog"We've already found the streamwolf's ford. Let's get some sleep now. Tomorrow we've got a royal appointment, what d'you say, Ruff?/p  
p class="character"RUFFGAR BROOKBACK/p  
p class="dialog"Haharr, royal me rudder. If'n that 'un's a king, I'm a h'emperor of h'otters, mates!/p  
p class="action"DOTTI lies awake for a while./p  
p class="action"Wonders - why LORD BROCKTREE stared at her so pointedly when he referred to a hare's only being challenged by another hare. But she doesn't dwell on it overlong./p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Muttering audibly to herself, but audibly to JUKKA THE SLING)/p  
p class="dialog"Ahem, all those of my subjects still awake, take note of this proclamation. Queen Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy is about to take her fatal beauty sleep, so put a clap on your jolly old traps, wot wot?/p  
p class="character"SCENE XIV - RIVER MOSS - NEXT MORNING/p  
p class="dialog"The shrew KUBBA wanders back into camp as the cooking fires are being rekindled next morning./p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Salutes LOG A LOG GRENN with a flourish of his rapier)/p  
p class="dialog"Got up an hour afore dawn, marm, scoured the bank by the ford an' found wot yore lookin' for!/p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Calls to KUBBA from his place in the breakfast line)/p  
p class="dialog"Jolly decent of you, old beast. You mean y'found the royal wotsamacallit? Where was it?/p  
p class="character"KUBB/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Sheaths his rapier)/p  
p class="dialog"'Tain't much, mate, just a big thick red cord, 'angin' from a whoppin' great 'ornbeam. I'll take ye there after brekkist. Float me log, I'm starvin'!/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Steps out from the breakfast line, shakes KUBBA's paw)/p  
p class="dialog"Take my place at the front of the line. Well done, sir!/p  
p class=""EXT. AFTER BREAKFAST - MORNING/p  
p class="action"An hour later, their hunger sated by cheese and oatmeal cakes, the remaining cranberry tarts and some good Guosim cider, everyone adjourns to the ford bank./p  
p class="character"KUBBA/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Points out the hornbeam tree, around the leeside of which hung a red tasseled rope, its length going off, up amid the foliage)/p  
p class="dialog"That's the one, though I ain't tugged on the rope yet./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Performs an exaggerated bow to DOTTI)/p  
p class="dialog"Would ye pray do the honors, milady?/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Curtsies prettily, flutters her eyelids)/p  
p class="dialog"Why, thankee, m'lud. Methinks I'll give it a jolly old tug once or thrice, providin' the blinkin' tree don't fall on me bonce, wot wot!/p  
p class="action"DOTTI takes firm hold of the cord and gives it three hefty tugs./p  
p class="action"The thin boughs in the hornbeam crown shake, dislodging a colony of jackdaws. Flapping angrily into the air, they set a din of harsh cries ringing into the quiet woodlands./p  
p class="character"BARON DRUCCO/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Watches the birds settle back onto the tree)/p  
p class="dialog"Haw haw haw! You'd think 'e could afford proper bells if'n 'e's supposed t'be a king like 'e sez 'e is. Wot do we do now? Shall I give the rope a few more tugs?/p  
p class="action"Once again, he's not fast enough to escape MIRKLEWORT's hatchet. She clips one of his headspikes and pushes him down on his bottom, so that he's sitting against the hornbeam base./p  
p class="character"MIRKLEWORT/p  
p class="dialog"Yew leave that rope alone, nincomscoop. We sit an' wait. Ain't that right, yer badgership?/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Brocktree unwinds SKITTLES from his sword hilt and sat down alongside DRUCCO)/p  
p class="dialog"Right, marm, we wait!/p  
p class="action"JUKKA THE SLING and LOG A LOG GRENN deploy both their tribes to the shrubbery, where they concealed themselves./p  
p class="action"The rest, sit and wait./p  
p id="BiZLqCvS" class="sceneheading"strongSCENE XIII - RIVER MOSS - NEXT MORNING/strong/p  
p class="dialog"Morning is well on before anything happens./p  
p class="character"GURTH/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Leans close to LORD BROCKTREE, announces in a bass whisper)/p  
p class="dialog"Oi, yurr's sumbeasts a-coomin' this way, zurr!/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Sits casually, eyes half closed)/p  
p class="dialog"I see them, too, friend. Everybeast sit still now, stay calm."/p  
p class="action"The air hisses, KING BUCKO BIG BONES a light javelin buries its tip in the ground, not far from Ruff's footpaw./p  
p class="action"Twenty rough-looking mountain hares, some still showing white fur patches from last winter, march up armed to the teeth./p  
p class="character"KING BUCKO BIG BONES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Has a strong burr of the far northern mountains about it)/p  
p class="dialog"Arrah weel now, laddies, whit've we here?/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Eyes still half closed)/p  
p class="dialog"Why don't you ask me that, instead of the laddies? They've only just arrived with you./p  
p class="character"KING BUCKA BIG BONES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Pulls his javelin point from the soil, insulently)/p  
p class="dialog"Hearken t'me, stripedawg, ye're en noo position t'be saucy wi' me. Mah hares are upright'n'armed ready, ye an' these beauties o' yourn are settin' doon unprepared, d'ye ken?/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Utters a short bark)/p  
p class="dialog"GUOSIM SHREWS and SQUIRRELS emerge from hiding, rapiers and slings in evidence./p  
p class="action"KING BUCKO BIG BONES sees his troop are surrounded./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE (CONT'D)/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Rises to his full height, sword in paw)/p  
p class="dialog"Oh, I ken all right, hare. I ken if you give impudence to Lord Brocktree of Brockhall you'll find your ears dangling from yonder alarm rope. So keep a civil tongue in your head!/p  
p class="character"KING BUCKO BIG BONES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Visibly cowed, his tone more reasonable)/p  
p class="dialog"Mah apologies, lord, 'cept have t'be careful o' strangers aboot these parts. Whit was it ye were wantin'?/p  
p class="character"JUKKA THE SLING/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Drops from a hornbeam bough)/p  
p class="dialog"Thou wilt take us to this one who calleth himself king. Move!/p  
p class="action"FLEETSCUT and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK follow the hares on a tortuous path through the woodland./p  
p class="character"FLEETSCUT/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Remarking to RUFFGAR BROOKBACK)/p  
p class="dialog"Look fit enough, don't they, wot?/p  
p class="character"RUFFGAR BROOKBACK/p  
p class="dialog"Touch o' trainin' an' discipline should bring those laddies up t'the mark!/p  
p class="action"At the center of the party are LORD BROCKTREE and DOTTI./p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Gestures to DOTTI to come to his side)/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Comes quickly)/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Murmurs instructions)/p  
p class="dialog"Don't speak until I tell you - when we get to where we're going, miss. Don't get flustered or indignant, just act calm and look as if you're capable of taking care of yourself./p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Nervously babbling)/p  
p class="dialog"Yessah, take care o' meself, act calm, you can bet your bally stripes I will, most carefullest calmest blinkin' hare ever twiddled an ear, sah, that's me, wot! An' as for gettin' flustered or indignant, by the left, sah, there's not a beast alive can muster flea, er, fluster me, an' I can be rather undignant when called upon. Why, I recall when Grandpa got stuck in the chimney -/p  
p class="character"LORD BROCKTREE/p  
p class="parenthetical"(Cuffs her ear lightly)/p  
p class="dialog"Stop babbling, miss. Listen!/p  
p class="action"A profusion of noises from afar are be heard on the still woodland air./p  
p class="action"Loud cheering, drumbeats, singing, shouting and many other unidentified discordant sounds./p  
p class="character"KING BUCKO BIG BONES/p  
p class="parenthetical"(With jaunty cynicism)/p  
p class="dialog"Och, brace yerselves, mah babes, yer aboot tae enter the court o' King Bucko Bigbones, the roarin' beast hisself!/p  
p class="character"DOTTI/p  
p class="parenthetical"(DOTTI takes a deep breath, swallows hard)/p  
p class="transition"FADE OUT:/p  
p class="character"The End/p 


End file.
